


Oh Glory

by mozesandme



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Navy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-20
Updated: 2013-12-20
Packaged: 2018-01-05 07:05:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1091009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mozesandme/pseuds/mozesandme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Sorry it's so short! The next chapters will be a bit longer, I promise! It's just a lot of stuff is going on so I apologize! </p><p>Hope you enjoy</p>
    </blockquote>





	Oh Glory

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry it's so short! The next chapters will be a bit longer, I promise! It's just a lot of stuff is going on so I apologize! 
> 
> Hope you enjoy

She had loved the sea, he knew that, and the day she died he had promised her that she would see him sailing along the waves where her body was cast into upon her request to the priest.  
She had smiled at him, and told him that was the day she would truly be happy. He hoped that she was watching from above, with a halo and her own set of dove white wings. Everyday he awoke to the salty smell of the sea, and everyday he loved it, because it reminded him of her. He kept his dog tags on, but underneath those was the necklace of a cross she used to wear everywhere, and he felt just a step closer to her, even though she was deceased on the earth plane, but he was sure her soul had been accepted into the gates of heaven.  
At night he would pray in his bed, not to god, but to her, because he felt empty with her gone. She had been gone since he turned fourteen years of age, the loss devastating to the blond haired boy at the time. He wasn't the only one who felt the impact of the loss though, but he felt like he was the only one who actually grieved...even though he held it in tight for his brother, he had to be strong for the both of them, even now. 

There wasn't much he felt like he could offer to Matthew, and the rest of the world, but he gave all he could. And leaning over the rail as the sea slapped against the boat, he wouldn't want to be anywhere else in the world. A small light touch to his shoulder and it brings him out of his own mind, knowing he would meet grayish-violet eyes and blond hair. For second he confuses the blond for his own mother, but shakes himself out of it. 

"Alfred...You alright?" He asks, his voice soft and caring, eyebrows drawn in worry. He tries to find any emotion of grief in the shorter male's eyes, searching and searching, only coming up with worry. He gently brushes Matthew's hand off, bottom lip trapped between his teeth now as he nibbled on the flesh nervously. 

"Her anniversary is coming up." Was all he muttered, and then, only for a second could he pick up a flicker of grief and a small sag of the shoulders. Then a smile. 

"Guess we should pay our respects then, don't you think?" He tilted his head, and Alfred could feel his stomach churn with disgust at the smile on his face. How could he be so happy about that?

It disturbs him, it's like he got over mom being gone, too soon...Way too soon....

Matthew patted his shoulder with a sigh, eyebrows drawing together as worry flashed in those grey-violet eyes. He was lucky he looked so much like mother, yet Alfred was stuck looking just like father, even though he never met the guy, and even though mom loved to argue with him that he looked more like her, which they both knew was a lie, but she was just trying to make the kid feel nice.

"Yeah....Duty calls, see you around, don't be getting into any trouble without me alright?" Alfred grinned, ruffling his brother's hair, and the blond tried to avoid Alfred's hand, but it was inevitable, and it only made Alfred's smile widen.   
He still had Matthew, and Matthew still had him. That's all he ever needed, his family, or the family he had left. Jumping Alfred hooked one arm around Matthew's neck, making sure to be gentle as he tugged him into a side hug, his dog tags jingling happily. Matthew's smile and laughter made up to that sickening feeling in his stomach as the shorter blond struggled, shoving Alfred roughly with a snort as he messed with his disheveled hair, a little bit of annoyance there. 

"Alright, alright, I promise not to go get in trouble without you...jeez..." He chuckled, and Alfred smiled, cause having Matthew here with him on the water, that probably made mother proud.... 

"Roll call!" And that distant sound of a voice that was used every morning after the men had risen and taken their showers and gotten dressed and eaten was like a car alarm going off, and even if Alfred had been day dreaming or not, he would have snapped out of it in a millisecond, so used to the call that his reaction was almost instant. He wasn't sure what to say for Matthew's reaction, and he didn't know why roll call bothered the shorter male so much, but none the less they both scrambled to their lines, ready to work hard that day. And for what? 

They weren't sure. 

But it was funny, because Alfred never really noticed that person who was always in line right behind him, yet he never wore a uniform like the others, and no body really talked to him, he was just the next guy in line. Though, he noticed Alfred plenty, as well could be said for his brother, who at least knew the male's name. And even as the roll call sounded, Alfred didn't notice him, and just drifted back into his mind until they let them go to their stations. 

And honestly. 

What was there to see, except for Matthew, and the sea?


End file.
